around the corner of the whirlpool: prologue
by diff-r-ent-1
Summary: What would happen if the hyuuga heiress found herself in Narnia? This is just a tryout, i'm not sure if i'll post the story on this site. so this is merely the prologue and perhaps after i wrote the rest i'll post it too. let me know if i should allrighS


Prologue fic: "around the corner of the whirlpool":

_Her broken body laying on the cold stone floor, uttering silent words that no one heard. Feeling life slip away with the stilling of her heart._

***

_His beaten body laying on the soft grassy hill, uttering silent groans no one heard. Feeling life slip away with the stilling of his heart._

***

Then suddenly, she wasn't on the stone floor anymore. No pain in her heart, no one was trying to kill her. No one was watching on the sidelines…

Hinata looked up and inspected her surroundings. This definitely wasn't the building where the chuunin exams were held. She strongly doubted this was konoha anymore!

A small meadow, surrounded by trees with a small waterfall in the middle. She hadn't encountered this place in any of her trainings nor in her walks around the forests. It had a strange feeling to it. The colors were more vibrant, the water had a bigger shine to it, the smells were more enticing.

Then she heard a noise, in a flash she reached for a kunai (yet her pouch was missing) and turned towards the noise's origin.

***

Where was he? One moment he was dying on the battlefield, finally feeling slightly at peace, the next he was somewhere in a forest. This had the same aura as everything in Narnia, yet it had something extra, as if it wasn't real. Aslan knows, Narnia was one hundred percent real. This place though… he wasn't quite sure.

He got up and saw a girl about his age standing next to the waterfall. She was oddly dressed, it wasn't narnian style, and certainly not the way people dressed in London.

He walked towards her yet stepped on a dry leaf and made some noise, alerting the girl in the process. In response her hand reached for her side while she turned around, yet her hand came back empty.

When he saw her face he gasped. Her eyes, … was she blind? Yet she looked right at his face, in his eyes, almost in his soul.

She opened her mouth and the sound of her soft voice echoed around the meadow. Carrying her words back towards him twice as strong.

"Who are you, and what is this place?"

***

Her voice sounded stronger than usual, none of its regular stutters. The boy that had surprised her not a minute ago, seemed to ponder about the question. Perhaps he didn't know either?

"I think,… this is heaven" He looked around and once more inspected their surroundings, she followed his example.

"Why would you think that?" Hinata asked curiously.

A sad grin showed on his face. "Because last thing I know, before I woke up here, I was dying on the battlefield."

She checked out his clothes, which indeed existed out of battle armory. It looked very heavy though.

"You can fight in that? It looks so heavy! I'd prefer lighter clothes in a battle."

The boy was obviously shook by her answer. And rightfully so, Hinata didn't look like a fighter. She knows that.

***

She was a warrior? Edmund was quite surprised, yet then he remembered her reflex, reaching for something by her side, some sort of weapon?

"So what's you last memory before getting in this place?" It seemed wise to learn more about this strange girl. Seeing as they were the only ones around, they'd better be friends.

"Lying on the floor, feeling my heart slowly stop as my brother intended it to." The look on her face, when she remembered her last moments, was painful just to look at.

"You were killed by your own brother?"

The girl just stared at him and didn't say a word for a while. Then she softly took his hand in her smaller one (which he noticed was really soft) and guided him to the side of the pond pulling him down to sit next to her.

"This'll be a long story, sitting down will make it a bit more comfortable."

She sighed deeply, introduced herself as Hinata Hyuuga and started telling him, how her clan had the all seeing eyes, which sounded cool and creepy at the same time, and the way they were divided in main and side branch.

She continued by how she was the cause for her uncle's dead and how she didn't really mind dying, if it meant she'd repent for at least a bit for her faults

Eventually she ended her story by telling about the exams that were custom for her village and others and how she had to fight her cousin, the son of the man that died. How he showed his hatred by mocking her and eventually, killing her. Hinata said it was her own fault, by not being strong enough to defend herself, both then and when she was kidnapped.

Edmund didn't agree with her way of thinking. She was only 3 years old when it happened, and her cousin sounded even worse than he had been back in London.

"It just sounds so wrong! I'm sure Aslan would never agree with all this! Everyone deserves to live free."

"Who is Aslan?"

***

'Who was this aslan' Hinata thought, 'and why does his name warm me on the inside?'

The gentle boy next to her on the grass suddenly looked very guilty. He started talking to her, but for some reason wouldn't look her in the eyes.

"Please allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Edmund Pevensie. And I am a traitor."

This shocked the heiress. How was he a traitor? The boy started to explain. How he had been so cruel towards his family members, how they ended up in a different world, how he sold them out to the worst enemy you could think of, how he made everything worse.

"That's why I don't mind to die, this way, at least I was able to make up for a few of my mistakes."

Hinata didn't agree with that though. She put a hand on her new friend's face and turned him to look at her.

"Don't think like that Edmund. Please don't. you had no way of knowing what was going on in that world. She played you, she drugged you. Making mistakes is the prerogative of being human."

***

He looked into her pale eyes, her emotions were laid bare for him, her sadness, her assurance. She felt for him, she understood him. Yet he know she had the same problem as him.

"Then do me a favor and don't blame yourself either. Your uncles death, is not your fault, the conditions of your clan are not your fault. Your nephew's hatred is unjust!"

***

A hard sheen could be seen in those pits of darkness. Hinata used to be afraid of the darkness, and the shadows. When she looked at the dark irises of the lonely boy next her though, she felt safe with him despite the fact that she knew he was weaker than her, and that she could easily defeat him.

"I know we're telling each other this, yet something tells me we'll keep blaming ourselves. Throughout our life here in heaven."

They kept sitting there watching the waterfall for a second when the silence of the meadow was disturbed by a low, warm and caring voice.

***

"I'm afraid your lives aren't over just yet, my dearest children."

The turned around and a figure approached them from between the trees.

Edmund gasped and kneeled. "Aslan" was softly heard from his mouth. Next to him the girl followed his example, having had courtesy drilled into her since years.

"Be at piece my child. We don't have much time anymore. The two of you will leave this dream world soon."

***

She felt the power from the lion in front of her. Kneeling seemed to be the right thing to do.

He said this was a dream world? Indeed that would explain a lot.

"What would you want us to do Aslan?" she asked while the both of them looked up at the lion laying in between them.

"Hinata I want you to look at Edmund with your all-seeing-eyes. tell me is he able to use chakra?"

Hinata did as told looking at the boy she just met and who had a confused look on his face.

"Yes he is. His coils are big enough, though since it's a bit late he'll have to train hard. Usually people already started their chakra training at this age."

The lion nodded and continued, "then I want you to teach him as much as possible and as fast as possible about chakra so he can practice on his own."

*later on*

They had done as he had said under his watchful eyes. Hinata was a good and patient teacher, and Edmund, who was rather interested, was a faithful student.

Suddenly the lion stopped the lesson, saying it was time.

"I'm sorry dearest, yet while time goes slower when in this dream, it doesn't stop. It is time for the both of you to wake up and go back to your friends and families. Edmund, a crown and a throne are waiting for you to claim them."

Hinata looked at Edmund, in the short while they were together, they felt really connected. As her gaze went to the majestic lion, tears got in her eyes.

"Will we see each other again? You, me and Edmund?"

"Everything will happen as it must, we will meet again, in different circumstances. Be brave my cub. Have faith in yourself." He went close and she put her arms around him, while he breathed in her neck giving her his blessing.

They separated and Edmund and Hinata looked each other in the eye. Neither really knew what to do.

Yet when aslant roared and they both started to disappear, Hinata in a wave of panic kissed Edmund on the cheek.

***

Ed felt like he fell back in his body, and gasped in surprise. In no time he was hugged from all sides by his siblings. Aslan standing next to them laughing softly.

***

Hinata woke up in a hospital bed, looked around and saw the faces of all her team mates. It was night and they were asleep in her room.

She closed her eyes again and hoped to dream of a certain Narnian king.

owari


End file.
